While concrete or cement is a very popular material for use in floors and construction materials because of its strength, durability and low costs, if the concrete or cement is left unfinished, the concrete floor will inherently produce dust by the constant scuffing it undergoes whether by foot traffic or wheeled traffic and be susceptible to staining due to porosity.
One is thus faced with a dilemma of cleaning a concrete floor with its no gloss utilitarian appearance and with the disadvantage of the inevitable dust that emanates from an unfinished concrete floor or spending considerable money for a protective and decorative covering surface. Part of the expense to obtain a decorative and protective covering is due to the preparation of the concrete floor to accept a covering surface. The preparation often includes aggressive sanding to rough up the concrete surface and to remove any top surface or oil and grease stains to assure proper adhesion of the covering. Aggressive sanding of the concrete surface is a time consuming effort requiring frequent replacement of the sand paper as the sand particles become worn.
Attempts for more aggressive sanding and grinding pads have incorporated hardened particles such as diamonds or silicon carbide. While these pads performed well when new, the particle edges become rounded out through wear and the sanding performance substantially diminishes. Other problems are known that also prevent or limit the application of hardened particles. The present application of a bristle made from today's known higher temperature plastic materials when combined with the aforementioned hard abrasive materials generate much heat when used on a high speed power sander. The generated heat is sufficient to melt the plastic material and fuses the bristles together rendering the bristle pad useless. Previous metal bristles, if fully brazed with particles become too brittle and break off during high speed application.
Pads or wide sanding surfaces encounter problems with wavy or uneven concrete surfaces. They have a tendency to miss the low spots. As a result, to reach the low spots, they must remove the high spots which results in extra sanding and effort.
What is needed is a bristle brush for concrete sanding that has an improved performance profile by incorporating hardened particles along a substantial portion of its length which expose new particle edges as the bristle wears down. What is also needed is a more flexible metal bristle with hardened particles secured thereon with the brazed coating applied only where the diamonds are secured onto the bristle to maintain sufficient flexibility of the metal bristles. What is also needed is a flexible bristle that can prepare high and low spots of a concrete surface by better following the contour of the concrete surface.